Talk:Latin American Militia
Hmmm, why would there be Bolivian Militia in Chile? Wouldn't it be Chilean Militia, then? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because they're probably based in Bolivia. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 00:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) That may be, but I don't see why a Bolivian force would be defending Chile. I see it more probable that the militia in Valparaiso City and stuff would more likely be Chilean. I'll have to replay the campaign a bit again. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it might be better to rename this to the South American Militia since the campaign has you fight against the Bolivian Militia (Heart of Darkness and Upriver) and the Colombian Militia (No One Gets Left Behind and Zero Dark Thirty). Unless we'd rather have the Colombian militia have its own page, but there isn't an Argentine Militia or Chilean militia as Bravo-Two engages Russians when they are in Argentina and Chile. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Argentina?... Colombia?... BFBC2 only shows action in Bolivia and Chile... Anyways, if no one opposes, I'll be moving the page to '''South-American Militia', since the Bolivian and Chilean militias use the same weapons and vehicles, and clothing as well. SSD 愛と平和！ 12:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Riiight, you haven't been here a while. I discovered after paying close attention to the campaign loading screens of where all the missions take place when I was updating them. I forgot you missed that... But it does show that the missions take place in Bolivia, Argentina, and Colombia. Preston may say "we headed south, towards Chile," but that doesn't mean they were in the country itself. The loading screen said where they were, however, after I checked Wikipedia for where exactly they were mentioning. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really? So you mean, the player never fights a Chilean militia? Surely that's wrong, as you fight some militia in Zero Dark Thirty, during the Siege of Valparaiso, which is a big city in Chile. I can trust you about the fighting in Colombia and Argentina, but does the player fight militia in these countries? And even then, are they different in uniforms/vehicles/weapons from the other militias? 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 00:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, turns out Zero Dark Thirty takes place in Medellín, Colombia (I could get a screenshot of the loading screen where it says "Medellin" as proof since I just got the PC version if you need to see for yourself - I'm only on Upriver though, so it'd be a while). The only time Bravo-Two is in Chile is during Sangre Del Toro - they never go to Valparaiso. :::::But the other militias' uniforms are the same as the Bolivian Militia. I just thought it'd make more sense with them named as the South American Militia since they are seen in multiple countries. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really really? Wow, that messes everything up. Ok then, I'll move the page to South American Militia, to fit with the context. On another note, do we ever actually fight against Chilean militia? Or Argentine militia, either? 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 01:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, actually. You're in Argentina for Crack the Sky through High Value Target, which doesn't feature '''any' militia troops - only Russians; and you're in Chile for Sangre Del Toro only, which also has no militia troops and only Russians. I fixed this while you were away, however, on the campaign article pages. Feel free to look at 'em all. I guess its how it won me UotM according to Heatedpete. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I see, I see. Ok then, good work. Now, I'd like you opinion on something, and a little request. First, can you check out my forum thread on Location Articles. Second, and this one's a little tricky, I need you to find Sarge's real name. I'm not exactly sure, but maybe, just maybe, if you were to look at the "Voice Actors" section of the end credits, you'd find his real name. I'd do it myself, but my cousin still has my game, so... 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 01:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Can do. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Flag This is very farfetched, but, as seen in Heart of Darknesshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXCD_iagCgU, there is the flag of Bolivia that it in a logging camp. It makes sense that it's there because they're in Bolivia, and it would typically be used in a civilian industry, but would it be relevant to add it to the article, since there is nothing else that represents the Latin American Militia. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Might as well. I noticed that as well, which kinda goes along with them being the Bolivian Militia in the first place, but it would make sense to use as that is all we have to identify them by despite being the Latin American Militia. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean this one - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 14:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No, this one. That's the one found in the game, after all. Makes sense too, as it has the coat of arms, ideal for an armed forces like the Latin American Militia. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, to finalise, we add this to the article and to the factions template? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd say so. And I have noticed that all of the faction templates have the country-related flags now, so like I said, its all we have to identify them by to use for this. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 06:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Aye then, I'm gonna upload it and put it on the article and stuff. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC)